la voluntad de naruto shinrei
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: naruto fue odiado por muchas personas pero otras le quisieron en sus tiernos seis años es atacado por una turba donde su madre estaba incluida con el corazon roto y callendo en un ancantilado pero el destino le sonrie a naruto ya que aparece un misterioso hombre que le ayuda eso y que pronto sera adoptado por uno de los clanes mas poderoso de konoha el shinrei
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buenas dias en mi caso ya que son las doce de la tarde beuno

Solo quería comentarles que encontré este fic rondando por internet haci casi cuatro años que el autor hiso esta maravillosa idea eso si esperen ver kushinan bashing y unas otras cosas mas eso si esta no es de mi saga viaje de tiempo u otro mundo esta es algo distinto aunque puede que encuentre una espada buena jejeje

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Un chico de doce años con el cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda similar al de uchha madara con un mechon en su ojo derecho cubriéndole totalmente el se encontraba entrenando con su doujutsu en la sala de entrenamiento del clan shinrei aun recordaba como su nuevo padre y madre le introdujeron pero lo mas importante aun recordaba como fue que obtuvo su doujutsu en eso sus ojos parpadearon en rojo para mostrar una forma que era de tres tomoes girando entre si con tres líneas en el medio ( si el EMS de madara) como paso eso era muy interesante

Flashback

Un pequeño naruto de unos seis años corria lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían darle aun pobre niño de 6 años detrás de el una turba de ninjas aldeanos incluso la esposa del yondaime le perseguían … si al parecer kushina no se entero de nada siendo su antigua jinchuriky no sirvió ya que cuando hiruzen le mostro su hijo esta se puso a gritar como una loca que ese no era su hijo que solo su kasumi chan lo era eso devasto al pobre anciano después de eso el chico le cuido el era un buen niño tenia el cabello de su padre pero algo hacia que le diera curiosidad ya que su cabello era igual al de un madara cuando era un simple niño

Pero regresando a la persecución del pobre niño llego a un bosque y temblando se dio la vuelta vio a todos que tenían sonrisas oscuras y le gritaban " acaben con el niño demonio" "si terminemos lo que empezó el yondaime" pero lo que le dolio fue su madre que avanzo hacia el – maldito demonio te llevaste a mi minato-kun y mi sochi- dijo ella mientras le impactaba un rasengan en el pecho del pobre niño que salió disparado y chocando contra unos arboles terminando con caer sobre un acantilado sus heridas se estaban regenerando pero en su interior una muy furiosa kyubi ( si es un ella) miraba todo con impotencia y rabia pero cuando vio atreves de los ojos del niño vio que alguien se acercaba a paso lento no pudo verle la cara pero sintió su chakra pero lo raro era que se parecía al de madara pero eso era lo extraño madara tenia el chakra muy oscuro por lo de la ultima vez que le vio ahora era calido pero ella no sabria hasta que lo viera en el otro mundo un furioso minato era sostenido por hashirama y tobirama este trataba de todos los medios para ir y detener a esos ignorantes de lo que le hacían a su hijo su querido e inocente HIJO siendo golpeado y apaleado por su MADRE la mujer que debería darle cariño –suélteme hashirama-sama tobirama –sama no puedo dejar que esto quede impune – dijo minato rabioso de la furia que le comia por dentro mientras los dos senju negaban con la cabeza – no podemos kami-hime-sama dijo que aunque queramos hacer algo no podríamos ya que no podemos interrumpir en el mundo de los muertos – dijo un enojado y decepcionado hashirama por lo que su aldea se había convertido mientras su hermano menor miraba todo con tristeza ajena y enojado consigo mismo por crear el consejo civil – pobre chico aunque tiene una voluntad de acero para hacer lo que nadie mas podría – dijo el albo admirando a naruto por su habilidad por que para tener seis años y correr de una multitud no lo lograbas a menos que hubieras crecido como ellos en la guerra de clanes – lo siento pero aunque pudiera no podría hacer nada esta encontra de las reglas minato-san – dijo una triste pero melódica vos todos voltearon y si no fuera por el momento todos hubieran sido mandados hacia atrás por una hemorragia nasal delante de ellos se encontraba kami diosa de la vida y de la luz con un cabello rubio mas entonado que el de minato le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda tenia un largo mecho que caia por su bello rostro haci como unos mas que pasaban por su frente y llegaban a la nariz tenia una delantera que pondrá a tsunade en su mejor momento en vergüenza tenia un cuerpo que la mayoría de las mujeres desearían ojos plateados claros y unos labios rosa besables que dejaría a cualquier hombre haci como mujer ganas de besarlo – lo se solo que me da mucho coraje que mi esposa trate haci a nues no a mi hijo – dijo el con tristeza y enojo por lo que la pelirroja hiso ahora mismo se encontraba mimando a su otra hija mientras el rubio estaba en un cuarto con algunas vendas el hombre que le trajo hiso que los ojos de hashirama y tobirama se vuelvan como platos –MADARAAA- gritaron en shock a si es el hombre frívolo y sin corazón que algunos creían que era pero lo que le conocían sabían que era un buen hombre incluso en su batalla con hashirama solo después de su combate lo puso en una ilusión para que no pelearan mas aunque se veía con unos cuarentas debía de ser casi 120 haci que ellos no sabían lo que pasaba ni por qué el haber salvado a naruto obvio que minato no se quejo ya que salvo a su hijo pero el estar en la misma habitación con ese sujeto le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca que no le gustaba para nada

Mientras kami tenia una pequeña sonrisa – ahora es el momento de que la vida de naruto-kun cambie – dijo ella feliz mientras los tres hombres le miraban como fue que le agrego el kun a menos que ella podía ver el futuro al ser una diosa y había una leyenda que decía que un chico al nacer rodeado de oscuridad tendrá el poder de la luz de su lado con el que lograría muchas cosas eso y que tendría que comprometerse con las diosas ya que la madre de estas les dijo de otra profecía la cual no se sabía nada claro esta que el destino le daba una gran sonrisa a naruto

Bueno aquí el prologo digan que tal fue


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buenas noches les traigo la conti de voluntad de naruto shinrei hoy es el cap uno haci que es obvio que habrá mas emoción mas escenas y alguna que otra sorpresa

Dark saide of everyone – siento que fuera corto lo que pasa es que vi un fic parecido pero fue solo de 6000 palabras y estaba en ingles haci casi 3 años que el autor o autora lo dejo haci que yo saque la versión formada en mi cabeza espero que sea de tu agrado este cap ya que esta recién echo creo que aun huelo el humo fuera de mi cabeza bueno no importa te dejo el cap

Y para los demás que disfruten el cap

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto se encontraba recostado en la cama sin poder sentir ni vero o oir nada sus musculos le dolían como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con una piedra gigante poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos para ver a un hombre sentado en frente de su cama al estilo indio con sus ojos cerrados usaba una armadura típica de los samuráis pero lo único que le diferenciaba era la banda ninja que tenia una hoja estaba fuertemente atada a su frente y naruto cuando al fin pudo observar su piel se volvió palida como el papel –ma-ma-madara uchiha – dijo naruto con un susto del siglo ya que el lo que mas le temia era los fantasmas - ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh un fantasma – dijo naruto saltando de la cama con temor ignorando sus ahora ya casi heridas cerradas y madara solo abrió los ojos serenamente – haci que as despertado joven –dijo el pasientemente solo para recibir un almohadazo en la cara la sala quedo en silencio mientras madara miraba con una cara en blanco hasta que - MALDICION QUE TIENES CON TIRARME ALGO EN LA CARA ME RECUERDAS AL TONTo DE HASHIRAMA – le grito comicamente mientras en el otro mundo tobirama y minato miraban con una gota en la nuca a uno de los mas poderosos guerreros en el mundo ahora sentado y trasando un circulo en la tierra mientras un aura depresiva le envolvía regresando con el uchiha y el uzumaki – ahhhhh jiji ayuda un pedófilo me tiene aquí – dijo naruto comicamente mientras era agarrado por un cabreado madara en una llave en la cabeza – cállate mocoso yo soy muy recto es mas me case y tuve descendencia- dijo madara ahora mas relajado mientras tenia a naruto sentado frente a el que le miraba con curiosidad – entonces por que me trajo aquí madara-ojisan – dijo con ingenuidad infantil y madara se rasco la mejilla un poco avergonzado –pues quería darte mis ojos y habilidades ya que este mundo ya no me necesita – dijo seriamente mientras los ojos cerúleos se abrían con incruelidad – p-pero y su familia – y cuando termino de decir eso los ojos de madara se llenaron de tristeza – pues veras mi esposa ya falleció mi hijo e hija deben de tener casi sesenta y mi nieta treinta mientras mi bisnieta de la misma de edad que tu pero ellos ya tienen su vida echa ya no me necesitan además mis ojos quedarían en mejores manos como las tuyas – dijo el ya un poco mas calmado y naruto le miro con una seriedad que no debería estar en un niño de solo unos tiernos seis años inclinándose en sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en el piso – yo con mucho gusto llevare su nombre a que no sea una mera leyenda are lo mejor para darle una buena fama a su poder madara-sama – dijo naruto mientras el hombre sonrio – bien acuéstate que voy a empezar el trasplante y la adaptación a tus nuevos ojos

30 minutos después

Naruto se encontraba recostado hace unos minutos sintió como si la energía de madara se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado ai al parecer había cumplido su propósito quisas era el EMS que lo mantenía vivo no se sabe el lentamente se puso de pie y se quito la venda que tenia en los ojos cuando los abrió vio los mismos ojos que los de madara pero luego sintió como inconscientemente ponía mas chakra y ahora sus ojos eran de un violeta suave con un conjunto de anillos concéntricos a la pupila el miro los ojos con curiosidad aunque no sentía como si fueran de otro mundo se encogió de hombros y dejo de enviar chakra a sus ojos y terminaron siendo los mismos cerúleos que el tenia luego sintió que algo le atraía hacia su mundo en su mente el abrió los ojos para ver una alcantarilla se rasco la cabeza y siguió de largo cuando llego a unas puertas de casi 30 metros de altura eran dorados y en el medio había un circulo donde tenia un papel con el kanji para sello puesto en el tranquilamente camino hacia el origen de unos ruidos que parecían llantos? El llego hasta los barrotes y los cruzo ai sentada en una esquina había una mujer que tendría veinte años de una cabellera roja como la sangre de linda cara en forma de corazón con una nariz pequeña y lindos labios besables sus ojos aunque estaban siendo acaparados por las lagrimas eran de un exótico rojo de pupila rasgada tenia un cuerpo muy parecido a kami y si no fuera por que estaba en un kimono y el solo era de tan solo de seis años hubiera muerto de una hemorragia nasal naruto se acerco y ella temerosa se dio la vuelta –n-n-naruto-kun eres tu – pregunto ella mientras el salía el no se había visto en el espejo pero ahora su cabello se parecía al de un joven madara solo que en ves de que un mechon estuviera en su ojo izquierdo el lo tenia en el derecho –si soy yo y por lo que dijo madara-jiji tu eres kyu-chan o no – pregunto el inclinando su cabeza a un costado de una manera tierna que haría que cualquier mujer grite kawaiiiii y le acurruque en medio de su pecho una posición que haría que el mismísimo jiraiya se incline ante ti pero no importaba lo que importaba era que la mujer delante del rubio estaba masajeando el costado de su brazo tímidamente haci como estaba mirando hacia otro lado – n-n-naruto-kun tu me odias por esto – pregunto ella mientras el joven aspirante a estudiante de aademia tenga un interrogante en su cabeza – y por que debería odiarte kyuu-chan si todo lo que paso fue por ese hombre enmascarado o no? – termino el esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja que asintió un poco timida – bueno no importa por que lo encontrare y le dare una paliza por poner el nombre de madara jiji en vergüenza haci como usarte como su mascota – cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de los labios del joven jinchuriki fue aplastado en los dos pehos de la candente mujer frente a el – en serio oh gracias gracias gracias- decía ella mientras le zarandeaba de un lugar al otro como una muñeca de trapo ya fuera de su paisaje mental miraba lo que fue el escondite de madara pero luego sintió una energía que le llamaba y el con curiosidad empezó a ojear hasta que la encontró una o-katana envainada emitia un brillo purpura que aunque parecía oscuro era realmente calido la empuñadora era blanca con rombos negros y azules cruzados la tsuba era dorada con el símbolo de un hombre con la espalda alsada hacia el sielo mientras la tsaya era azul oscuro con un liston dorado el maravillado por esa espada la toco y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras una voz resonaba en su cabeza aunque no era kyubi – muchacho desde el rikudo sennin que no veo un alma muy bondadosa dime que haras con el poder que obtengas a lo largo de tu camino como guerrero – pregunto una voz tranquila y femenina? – pues – dijo naruto un poco nervioso después de todo no todos los días no encontrabas una espada de un gran poder y que te haga preguntas o ¿sí? Pero de un momento a otro se puso muy serio – yo quiero el poder para proteger a los que quiero para entrenar y ser mas fuerte – dijo el mientras imágenes de la mayoría de los lideres de los clanes haci como hiruzen y sus asesores ( ojo hice a los asesores buenos pq tiene un evilkushina y el consejo civil seguirá siendo los malditos ambrientos de poder ) – para no quedar debajo de las malas personas – dijo el mientras imágenes de los civiles que osaron atacarlo haci como la sonrisa torcida que tenia kushina cuando le metió el rasengan en su delicado pecho – pero sobre todo para proteger a kyuu- chan y mi nuevo pueblo precioso de cualquier enemigo de la hoja – dijo seriamente naruto mientras la voz se quedaba en silencio hasta que las palabras se escucharon de nuevo en los parámetros de la mente del joven rubio poseedor del mitico rinnegan – muy bien joven descendiente del sabio voy a entrenarte en las artes de la espada y en el modo darkslayer(ojo esta espada al ser una espada legendaria tiene varios estilos eso y varios poderes tanto originales de la espada como uno que otro agregado que puedo decir yamato es una de mis devil arms favoritas hai que de seguro el darkslayer sera ya que esa espada puede usar energia tanto oscura como de luz haci que mientras pueda en mis historias la pondré como una o la arma mas usada de naruto pero ojo no siempre desenvainara a lamia haci como en demonio o algo mas de kurai-sho-sempai el desenvainara solo cuando aya un rival digno del filo de lamia) – en serio waw esta espada suena muy cool pero una pregunta tiene un nombre señorita – pregunto el mientras la espada se sonrojo un poco – me llamo lamia naruto-sama – dijo ella ( si quieren saber como es ella leeanse el cap 1 de new world second chance que es la primer historia que escribi eso y que su aparencia es identica al espiritu de yamato) - bueno lamia –chan bienvenida a mi mente espera voy a hacer un lugar mas comodo para ustedes dos – dijo el en su mente luego de pensar que ponerles les puso una mansión de dos pisos que tendía varias cosas para ellas luego de suspirar el con una media sonrisa hablo – bien si quieren saber lo que pasa en este momento solo tienen que ir a la televisión de pantalla plana en el salón de la mansión –dijo el tranquilamente mientras ellas asentían y el luego miro lo que era el escondite improvisado de madara-jiji como el le decía – bien no voy a dejar que nadie toque nada en este lugar pero como me llevo todo esto – pensó el con frustración mientras se masajeaba las sienes – oh ya se – dijo el mientras una bombilla se encendía en la parte superior de su cabeza reunió todo lo que había historia notas de jutsus y lo mejor de todo encontró un gran pergamino el con curiosidad le miro y lo que había adentro hiso que sus ojos se agranden comicamente al igual de cómo los de sus inquilinas –esto es como el libro de hashirama-jiji – mientras en el otro mundo los otros kages anteriores en caso de hashirama y tobirama pero en minato solo era por que sacrifico su vida por el bien de la aldea y el ahora se lamentaba haber echo eso ya que hiruzen se lo dijo era mejor que un viejo como el se sacrificara por que su tiempo había llegado y el rubio perteneciendo a la nueva generación en esa época debía quedarse y haber velado por la aldea pero el había dicho que confiaba en la aldea tanto en los ninjas como en los civiles pero dejemos los pensamiento de los hokages para después ya que ahora naruto había sellado todas las cosas en un sello que su jiji y no hablamos de madara si no de hiruzen sarutobi el kami no shinobi el con tranquilidad empezó a salir de la entrada hasta llegar a la salida habían pasado unas pocas horas y aun era de dia haci que no abria problema estaba apunto de salir hasta que escucho alguien llamando su nombre el se puso nervioso haci que con su EMS creo una gran ilusión cubriendo la entrada de la cueva ya cuando llego a un claro apareció una mujer de unos veinte años con un cabello plateado azulado hasta su espalda con unos mechones a los costados de su rostro en forma de corazón con unos ojos azules oscuros que atraían a cualquiera unos labios rosas de brillo natural una nariz pequeña y su piel clara no palida como los uchiha si no un poco mas bronceada pero si mas palida que la de el rubio y su padreahora mismo estaba con un kimono de batalla blanco con petalos de sakura rojos que no hacían nada para ocultar su bella figura de reloj de arena ya que su kimono estaba entreabierto en la parte derecha donde le dejaba ver su bien formada cadera haci como su torneada pierna eso y que su delantera un par de pechos copa D que se movían con cada paso en sus uñas tenia esmalte de uñas de color negro en si era una diosa – mou naruto-kun no me vuelavas a asustar haci por que te juro que si que no fueras adorable te aria sentir mucho dolor – dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce que prometia dolor iguales a las de mei ella era la actual líder del clan shinrei su nombre tomoe su línea de sangre era que todos en su clan mayoría mujeres ya que eran casi el 86 por ciento del clan eran mujeres y naruto solo pudo tener una gota estilo anime en su nuca – sumimasen tomoe-sama es que me perdi por el camino de la vida – dijo tímidamente naruto mientras en un grupo de ambus una anbu de 15 años estornudaba y sentía que alguien había entrado al camino de la vagancia mientras tomoe solo pudo negar con la cabeza – vamos naruto-kun informemosle a sandaime –sama lo que paso – dijo ella mientras naruto se tenso – tu lo sabes – pregunto el temeroso por la respuesta que pudiera darle la amable mujer frente a el – no te preocupes esas malas personas nunca volverán a hacerte daño – dijo ella mientras le daba un abrazo aplastándole en el valle de sus pechos mientras pensó inconcientemente " se que tiene que restaurar su clan me pregunto si ira con las mujeres mayores " pensó ella mientras pensamientos nada santos entre ella y un joven naruto mas maduro la poseía en una cama por horas hasta que terminaba estallando en su interior y ella dejaba salir un delicioso gemido mientras naruto le observaba con curiosidad como sentía un dulce olor que venia desde la parte baja de la mujer y ella lo noto y se sonrojo – vamos naruto –kun debes de informarle a sandaime –sama de lo ocurrido – dijo ella mientras en un sunshin de su creación se llevaba a naruto y le dejaba en la torre mientras ella se iba a su cuarto a satisfacerse ella misma naruto un poco timido entro caminando a la torre del ninja mas fuerte en su pueblo escalon por escalon se traslado hasta llegar a la entrada de la oficina de el hombre ya anciano al cual el consideraba una figura de abuelo el camino hasta quedar enfrente de la secretaria una refugiada de el país de la primavera ella tenia el cabello rosado hasta la espalda con dos mechones largos que terminaban en sus pechos que eran un poco mas pequeños a los de tomoe tenia un buen cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría su rostro de facciones finas su piel como la porcelana y sus ojos jades mientras sus labios rosas hacían que cualquier hombre tenga una hemorragia nasal –el se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza y hablo –um ano fubuki-san(lol) – dijo el un poco timido mientras la mujer poso sus ojos en el joven delante de ella y esos ojos cerúleos y esas marquitas de bigotes solo le faltaba unas orejas de gato o zorro y ya seria perseguido por cualquier mujer – si que deseas naruto-kun oh ya se quieres hablar con hiruzen-sama – dijo ella alegremente mientras el asentía con la cabeza – pues pasa el se encuentra en su descanso en este momento – y el alegremente se dirijio a la puerta no antes de darle un abrazo a la mujer pelirosada fiel a su costumbre entro sin abizar y ai se encontraba hiruzen leyendo un poco de icha icha – yo jiji – dijo alegre naruto mientras el sandaime se callo de la silla – que quien cuando?¡ - grito el mientras se ponía en una pose de batalla ridícula y miraba a todos lados y los anbu que le custodeaban tenían una gota en la nuca el luego vio a su nieto sustituto se calmo y hablo on el diez minutos después hiruzen dejo salir su instinto asesino asustando a los anbus pero no a naruto ya que el era muy ajeno a esto – naruto-kun lamento lo que te paso – dijo triste e enojado a la vez solo para que naruto no diga nada y solo le sonria no te preocupes jiji por que gracias a eso encontré algo mejor – dijo naruto mientras tenia una sonrisa muy feliz en la cara y le comento todo después de terminar los ambus tendrían su mandibula en el piso si no fuera por su mascara mientras hiruzen se masajeaba las sienes – naruto mi muchacho un dia de estos me daras un paro cardiaco – dijo el mientras naruto le decía que había algo mas y le entregaba un gran pergamino y el con dudas lo tomo y desenrollo para ver que contenía

Y decía

A aquel que encuentre esto felicidades son los jutsus que e creado o obtenido a lo largo de mi carrera ninja esfuérzate y entrena duro amor y paz y al lado de la nota había una figura de un madara chibi dando el saludo de la paz

Y hiruzen tuvo un tic en el ojo siguió bajando y vio los jutsus

Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu clase S

Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku clase S

Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu clase S

Kajohameha SS

Jikūkan: Rasenrengan SSS

Chidori Eisō A+

Kaiten-ko_kyo Tama SS

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu B

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu C

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu B

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu A

Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu S

Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu A

Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu A

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu B

Suiton – Suishouha SS

Suiton - Baku Suishouha SSS

Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu A

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu A

Suiton - Suijinheki B

Doton – Doryuudan A

Doton - Yomi Numa A

Fuuton - Renkuudan A

Fuuton – Shinkuuha A

Fuuton – Atsugai A

Raiton – Jibashi B

Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu A

Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu A

raiton raiyrudan A+

futon furyioudan A+

odama kirin SS

yasaka no magatama SSS

Shakuton: Korin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki SSS

Doton: Doryū Datsu B+

Hyōton: Kaze Kori A

Hyōton: Haryū Mōko S+

Hyōton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu S+

Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu S

Katon: Dai Endan S

Katon: Gamayu Endan SS

Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan SS

Mokuton: Dai Jurin no jutsu S

Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō SS

Mokuton: Mokuhenge C+

Mokuton: Mokuhimo A

Mokuton: Moku Jōheki S

Mokuton: Shinchūrō SS

Shoton: Hasshō Koryu SS

yoton yoryudan no jutsu S

Senpō: Mokuton: Shinsūsenju S

Ranton: Ōgi Rankiryū S

ranton rankyriou S

Ranton: Reizā SākasuS

Ranton: Kuro Shuryō s

Bakuton: Jiraiken S

Yasaka no Magatama SS

Enton: Yasaka no Magatama SSS

Susanoo Gurippu: Mitsubishidenki SS

Setsudan shi ta Danmen S+

Dansu no Susanoo SS

chuschi bunshin A

Juryokuton: Kuro ana SSSS

Meiton: Shi no dangan SSSS

Meiton: Shi no ame SSSS

Despues de leer las tecnicas hiruzen hiso lo unico que podria hacer se desmayo y naruto tuvo una gota en la nuca

Si lo se algunas técnicas no son de madara pero yo dijo que el creo o observo haci que digan que tal estuvo y hoy vimos a dos hermosas mujeres que obviamente estarán en el harem hasta la próxima se retira tendo rikudo

PS a que no se esperaban lo de el EMS y un buen madara


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que e creado con mis pensamientos e ideas y ayudas de jfuentes 878 bueno este cap esta tanto dedicado para ti como para rolando897 disfrútenlo ;D

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto se encontraba sereno sentado en la pose de flor del loto en su espalda la espada de el sabio de los seis caminos la legendaria lamia luego otra o-katana en su cadera derecha la forjo el con su poder y trato de crearla con su chakra meiton aunque le salió el tiro por la culata ya que utiliso descargas industriales de ese tipo de chakra sobrecargándole terminando por dejarla por un arma oscura su tsaya era negra azulada con un listo dorado muy largo casi llegando al piso su empuñadora era blanca con rombos negros y la tsuba era de una decoración obra de un artista dorada con grabados de dragones entrelazados entre si el la nombro yamato ya que cualquier otro nombre que el pensaba o bien no le quedaba a la hoja o no le parecía muy cool a el luego pensó en un modo para usar su espada le tomo 2 años luego de practicar y vio todos las katas de kenjutsu conocido por los shinobis pero el por alguna extraña razón o por pensamientos de el autor vio que no encajaban y probo por alguna de las katas exclusivas de lamia y vio que había dos modos que podía usar el darkslayer y el casi se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared esta espada era de chakra de oscuridad obvio que tenia que ser con un tipo de kata oscura y la otra era sword master una habilidad que hacia su espada junto con lamia algo que el denomino dansu osoroshii su poder a palabras del viejo sandaime diría que estaría a la altura de hashirama y madara ya que con su entrenamiento y su condición mostraba el gran poder que tiene el y en sus manos tenia ya varias técnicas

Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu

Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku

Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu

Kajohameha

Jikūkan: Rasenrengan

Chidori Eisō

Kaiten-ko_kyo Tama

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu

Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu

Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu

Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu

Suiton - Suishouha

Suiton - Baku Suishouha

Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu

Suiton - Suijinheki

Doton - Doryuudan

Doton - Yomi Numa

Fuuton - Renkuudan

Fuuton - Shinkuuha

Fuuton - Atsugai

Raiton - Jibashi

Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu

Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu

raiton raiyrudan

futon furyioudan

odama kirin

yasaka no magatama

Shakuton: Korin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki

Doton: Doryū Datsu

Hyōton: Kaze Kori

Hyōton: Haryū Mōko

Hyōton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu

Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu

Katon: Dai Endan

Katon: Gamayu Endan

Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan

Mokuton: Dai Jurin no jutsu

Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō

Mokuton: Mokuhenge

Mokuton: Mokuhimo

Mokuton: Moku Jōheki

Mokuton: Shinchūrō

Shoton: Hasshō Koryu

yoton yoryudan no jutsu

Senpō: Mokuton: Shinsūsenju

Ranton: Ōgi Rankiryū

ranton rankyriou

Ranton: Reizā Sākasu

Ranton: Kuro Shuryō

Bakuton: Jiraiken

Yasaka no Magatama

Enton: Yasaka no Magatama

Susanoo Gurippu: Mitsubishidenki

Setsudan shi ta Danmen

Dansu no Susanoo

chuschi bunshin

Juryokuton: Kuro ana

Meiton: Shi no dangan

Meiton: Shi no ame

Raiton: ryu no denki todoroki

Suiton: Tajuu Suiryudan No Jutsu!

Banbutsu Sōzō

Wakusei Rasengan

Y eso era el principio ya que su EMS podía hacer ilusiones que dejarían al kekkei genkai de los kurama en vergüenza – Naru-chan ven que la comida esta lista – grito desde la cocina su madre adoptiva sipa tal parece que la amiga de la madre fallecida de tomoe tomo cariño al niño rubio y lo adopto junto con su esposo que junto a el eran colegas de bromas y otras cosas que siempre terminaba regañado por la mujer y el rubio apelaba diciendo que también era su culpa terminando en un aplastante abrazo de parte de la mujer ya bajando las escaleras se agacho donde un isshin kurozaki ( que puedo decir el tipo es muy gracioso mas cuando intenta atacar a ichigo desprevenida mente ) intentaba atacarle por sorpresa y naruto le dio una patada que le enterró cómicamente en el piso – hola viejo que cuentas – dijo el mientras isshin solo se sobo el hematoma en forma de chichón – nada nuevo aquí refinando tus reflejos de combate – dijo el pelinegro en una pose ridícula de karate solo para caer al piso de nuevo con un chichon mas grande y una mujer pelinaranja hasta la mitad de su espalda ondulado y ojos color chocolate de explendida figura y piel de color melocotón su nombre masaki kurozaki en la mesa estaba sus tres hermanas la primera una niña de diez años con el cabello negro de su padre la segunda un año menor con un peculiar cabello castaño oscuro la ultima una chica de unos doce al igual que el rubio tenia el cabello hasta el cuello de color naranja usaba una yukata de combate negra que abrasaba su figura en desarrollo el se rio y fue a saludar a sus hermanas adoptivas si no fuera por que salto justo a tiempo para que su padre no le agarre desprevenido en cambio se choco con masaki y termino en el valle de sus pechos en cambio la mujer de cabellos naranjas tenia un sonrojo de vergüenza y golpeo a su marido en la cabeza duro con una sarten –isshin-kun compórtate que los niños están viendo – dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa pero lo que le daba miedo era la mascarara que utilizaba emma el ayudante personal de la diosa de la muerte detrás de su esposa y le miraba con ojos nada amigables y el se escondió detrás de su hijo adoptivo y dijo – hiiiiii lo siento – decía el comicamente mientras se escondia detrás de naruto que miro todo con una enorme gota en la nuca – ya discúlpate pero por que tienes que usarme como escudo anti disturbios – dijo el molesto rubio para que su padre ahora sentado y comiendo se rio tontamente y se rasco la nuca muy avergonzado – jejejejeej no se que me paso yo por inercia me escondi jejejejeje- decía el mientras sus hijas suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza – aveces me pregunto como un shinobi respetado como tu a la par con los sannins tenga una actitud tan tonta – dijo Karin mientras su hermana mayor ichi (fem ichigo) asintió mientras yuzu que comia su cereal se rio de las desgracias de su padre mientras este tenia un gran goton en su nua como sus hijas se reian de el y msaki observo la hora y vio que faltaban 30 minutos para que entren a la academia -naru-chan ichii-chan yutsu-chan Karin –chan es hora de que vallan a la academia por favor cuídense – dijo la mujer después de darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente a cada uno pronto los kurozakis salieron rumbo a la academia ya cuando ivan naruto con sus ropas normales sin sus espadas que estaban en un sello de su espalda y cadera izquierda eran observados por una mujer pelirroja que miraba a la espalda del rubio portador de el poder del sabio de los seis caminos con odio " maldito demonio no se como estas vivo ni como sobrevivistes pero se que voy a matarte " lastima que naruto podía usar el poder de natsumi para sentir el sentimiento negativo de la gente – nee-chan yuzu-imoutou Karin-imoutou sigan ya que tengo que encargarme de algo primero – dijo el y las chicas asintieron y casi le tenían lastima al estúpido que había echo enojar a su onii-chan – que quieren uzumakis – dijo naruto en una voz monótona parecida al de izumi uchiha (femitachi) solo que esta no tenia nada y su rostro estaba en blanco frente a el estaba la mujer pelirroja de buen cuerpo junto a su hija pelirroja en su cuerpo en desarrollo y a teniendo una copa C – quiero matarte por lo que le hicistes a mi marido y sochi maldito monstruo – dijo ella esperando alguna queja o el clásico yo no soy eso pero lo que fue respondido fue algo que le calo hasta los huesos en un sello en la cadera izquierda naruto tenia a yamato en su cadera izquierda –jejejejejejeje tonta mujer no sabes aun que yo y kyu-chan somos dos seres diferentes – dijo el mientras todos no dejaron pasar el sufijo – voy a aplastarles como los insectos que son – dijo el alzando la vista y las uzumakis abrieron los ojos con horror ai en sus ojos era el mitico rinnegan kyubi era imposible que lo tuviera eso significaba que su bebe no murió y todo lo que hiso los ojos de la ojivioleta se llenaron de lagrimas y el rubio le miro con un rostro en blanco pero kazumi salió de su shock y fue a atacar al rubio con katana en mano salto solo para ser devuelta atrás por una fuerza invisible – voy a enseñarles el verdadero significado del miedo – dijo el rubio para después una energía fantasmal de color azul oscuro le rodee y empiece a tomar forma primero fueron las costillas luego fue el torso hasta que termino como una figura colosal de cuatro brazos con el espejo yata del lado derecho asi como las dos espadas totsukas en las manos izquierdas y los aldeanos presentes dijeron que el kyubi estaba recuperando su poder mientras las uzumakis solo estaban petrificadas – malditas moscas son una molestia dijo el – refiriéndose a los aldeanos que gritaban solo para ser aplastados por las espadas totsukas luego todos abrieron sus ojos para ver al rubio caminando perezosamente hacia la academia pero luego volvió un poco su rostro a los aldeanos que se asustaron del rostro ensombrecido del joven rubio – eso fue un genjutsu no los mate ya que mi padre dio su vida por esta aldea algunos merecieron ese sacrificio otros no asi que no provoquen mi paciencia por que si no los aplastare ténganlo por seguro – dijo el para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando sin cuidado por la vida todos lo miraban y se apartaban del chico ya que no había que provocarle pero nunca falta uno por hacerse el valiente o el estúpido –hic maldito demonio – grito un aldeano tirándole con un cuchillo solo para que este quede le vitando cerca del rubio para luego caer al suelo el rubio dirigió su mirada al hombre que apenas se sostenía en pie – Banshō Ten'in – dijo el chico rubio señalándole con su mano en alto y el hombre salió volando hacia el hasta quedar en un duro apretón en su cuello y el rubio empezó a exprimirle la vida – basta estas matándolo!- dijo una mujer aparente mente algún familiar de el o su esposa y el solo le solto y el hombre callo sobre su trasero y miro al rubio que le miraba – suerte que tienes alguien que te quiere mas te vale que pienses con claridad por que la próxima llegaras a tu casa en un ataúd fui claro – dijo el mientras el hombre palido como orochimaru dijo –h-hai – y su esposa le abrazo con algunas lagrimas pensando que por poco y lo pierde el rubio estoico se giro y empezó a caminar hasta que en un determinado momento empezó a desaparecer en un vórtice y el rubio ya no estaba en ese lugar

Muy bien esto mas o menos explica la nueva familia del rubio y al parecer el rubio le mostro su lugar a los civiles junto a las uzumakis ustedes que creen que las perdone por que a mi se me hace que primero las mete en un tsukuyomi y las torturara con orochimaru y gai abrazados en una puesta del sol MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH soy malo ese genjutsu si que es una pesadilla infernal incluso para las chicas amantes del yaoi pero no se lo tomen a mal yo no insulto a nadie solo que no me critiquen pero eso del yaoi lo habrá inventado alguna japonesa que estaba aburrida en la casa sin mas que hacer en fin nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bueno hoy tenemos una actualización para esta historia que se me quedo media perdida asi que dejen de planear los asesinatos o recoger armas para matarme que no hay necesidad XD

En fin como dieron en mis reviews algunos que me pase con lo dej genjutsu otros que naruto-sama no demostró mucho sadismo * el autor tiene una nube sobre su cabeza la cual esta lloviendo y tronando encima de este*

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: no me asustes asi esas imágenes son muy perturbantes para mis 16 años no me maltrates asi psicológicamente T_T ya encerio pues no no lo hare muy sádico al menos contra los de la hoja ya que su padre no querria que el fuera asi pero ten encuenta que seria muy perro con las uzumakis y jugara con sus mentes si me das consejos yo los apreciaría

Y a todos los demás que me apoyan gracias por su comprensión * el autor hace una reverencia*

Y jane-chan POR FAVOR NO ME DIGAS ESO QUE DESPUES LA POLICIA ME ENCERRARA bien bromas fuera es que se me olvido separar las oraciones al parecer cuando lo subo a fanfiction los cambios que hago en Word no se aplican maldita pagina perezosa en fin espero que este cap si te agrade XD será muy entretenido

-hablar-

"pensar"

(notas de autor)

El rubio descendiente de el sabio de los seis caminos ya que poseía la sangre uchiha senju y uzumaki aunque muy a su disgusto ser comparado con aquella débil y estúpida mujer ( ojo señoras no me golpeen solo quiere darle un poco mas de emoción al fic eso es todo) mientras caminaba un aldeano borracho salió cojeando y le lanzo una botella de vidrio el cual este cogió suavemente – hic maldito hic demonio por hic que no te mueres hic – dijo el solo para que el rubio le mire perezosamente – se te callo esto – dijo para lanzárselo y darle de lleno en la cabeza y dejarle un gran chichon y un corte mientras seguía su rumbo vio a 3 mujeres que hablaban a sus espaldas y el hiso aparecer unas pequeñas pero potentes llamas a sus pies haciendo que se asusten – no saben que es de mala educación hablar a las espaldas de otros – les dijo el rubio mientras seguía su camino hasta llegar a las puertas de la academia el suspiro y entro pronto la vista de todos se posaron en el

– ahh que es ese nuevo look bakaaa no importa nunca superaras a sayuri-chan – dijo cierta pelo boobaloo a lo cual el rubio solo ignoro – mmm as dicho algo tabla rosada – dijo con indiferencia mientras leia un libro para maestros del fuinjutsu haciendo que todos se rian mientras sayuri tenia una pequeña sonrisa ( si en este sasuke es mujer menos mal porque si no hmhmhmhm lo iva a hacer picadillo )

el rubio se sento al lado de hintata a lo cual ella se sonrojo " n-naruto-kun esta a mi lado " pensó ella mientras si era posible emulaba a una señal de transito y el albo solo le sonreía amablemente " hinata-chan se ve muy linda hoy " pensó el mientras esperaban para las pruebas justo cuando llego iruka y mizuki el cual le lanzo una mirada de odio al rubio y este correspondió activando el EMS aunque solo este lo vio y casi se hace en los pantalones " que degradante madara-oji-sama tenia razón los ninjas se están volviendo muy relajados no cabe duda que las kunoichis de antes si vieran esto estarían muy disgustadas con las fangirls que produce la academia las únicas normales serian hinata hyuga que estaba a su lado sayuki uchiha que estaba al lado de hinata yumi uzuki ( si es de demonio o algo mas asi que los derechos son de kurai-sempai) saeko busujima kazumi uzumaki namikaze y rei miyamoto ( bien verán que algunas son ocs o personajes de otros animes asi que si quieren mejores detalles búsquenles en internet ah y se gradúan a los 16 con sus ropas de shippuden si quieren imaginar un traje para sayuri pues piensen en la yukata que usa en shippuden pero un ppoco mas cerrada apretándose contra su pecho)

El rubio solo cerro los ojos mientras meditaba el sabia que su hermana pasaría después de todo ella era la que entreno con el ( y no me refiero de kazumi ustedes deberán saber a quien me refiero) luego de que le dieron su hoja vio el intento patético de genjutsu y el con su sharingan lo esfumo y lo apago antes de que cualquiera sepa luego empezó a escribir

Time skip 50 minutos después

Ahora se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento junto a los demás esto era una prueba de lanzamiento de shurikens todos los herederos de clanes pasaron y sacaron mas de el promedio siendo estos 6 ,7,8,9 entre esa categoría estaban empatadas las mejores kunoichis al parecer ellas entrenaban juntas y se tomaban su entrenamiento muy encerio luego dio paso a el albo – vamos dobe demuestra lo fuerte que eres – comento kiba a su amigo y rival ese apodo se lo puso cuando eran pequeños mientras el rubio le puso cara de perro ellos siempre peleaban por cual quier cosa sin embargo eso era lo divertido el canalizo chakra futon y los lanzo atravesando todos los puntos vitales y se pegaron un medio metro de profundidad en la pared pero a lo lejos no se veía muy bien – ha el baka perdió todo ya sabia yo que solo estaba tratando de actuar cool y nada mas – dijo soberbia la rosada solo para que el rubio se cruce de brazos y mire a su sensei que lo quería como un hermano menor – iruka-sensei me haría el favor de revisar el muñeco – dijo sereno y en vos baja mientras el mencionado asintió llendo hacia la sona para su sorpresa vio los agujeros en los puntos vitales y sonrio mientras apuntaba otro 10 en la lista y se dirijia hacia sus estudiantes

Muy bien todos prepárense para el minii torneo de taijutsu será misto ya que debemos enfrentarnos tanto a mujeres como hombres asi que empecemos- dijo el castaño el rubio miro con pereza casi todos los combates fueron muy aburridos para su gusto sus bailes eran muy superficiales hasta que mizuki sonrio malignamente – shinrei naruto contra uchiha sayuri – dijo el albo riendo pensando que la uchiha le ganaría fácilmente al demonio la peli negra sonrio era su momento de desmostrarle a su amor platónico que no era una muñequita el rubio estaba cruzado de brazos esperando a la mujer uchiha a entrar al ring su cabello rubio largo se mecia con el viento el luego abrió sus ojos mostrando el sharingan algo que sorprendió por un momento a sayuri para luego activar el suyo propio el cual consistía de tres comas en cada ojo había entrenado con sus hermanas mayores para mejorarse hasta que podía darle batalla a izumi( fem itachi) y su otra hermana mayor hibara ( un oc) la cual aun no podía vencr pero aun asi era lo suficiente para demostrarle que no era una niñata

el rubio miro a sayuri seria discripta como belleza su cabello azabache con un tinte azulado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta su buen formado culo un cuerpo de una kunoichi bien entrenada un par de pechos copa D bastante grandes siendo la envidia de algunas fangirls ya que estas solo lograban una cop como muho estaba enfundada en una yukata blanca con unos pantalones negros que les llegaba hasta un poco antes de los tobillos que estaban atados con vendas el solo sonrio – esta bien hajime – dijo mizuki para luego saltar hacia atrás y el rubio se quedo cruzado de brazos esperando a que sayuri haga su movimiento

y esta le miro con las mejillas infladas y las manos en las caderas y un pie pisando impaciente – naruto-kun no piensas atacar – dijo ella enojada mientras ahora se cruzo de brazos resaltando ya sus increíbles pechos para una joven y el rubio solo se rio –para nada solo que las damas van primero solo soy un caballero eso es todo – dijo el albo mientras sayuri solo rio y se lanzo a atacarle mientras se enfrentaban en una batalla de taijutsu aunque para algunos parecía un baile el albo luego de un giro apoyo ambas manos en el suelo y dio una patada hacia atrás intentando golpear a la uchiha solo que esta giro y le dio un rodillazo en el pecho o al menos intento ya que este desapareció en una nube de humo y termino siendo un simple tronco iruka no dijo nada mientras miro a mizuki que estaba por protestar en taijutsu se permitía usar kawarami nadie había dicho lo contrario y estaba acatado desde el reinado de el nidaime el rubio solo rio mientras se quito el polvo de el hombro y la uchiha rio luego ella se lanzo al ataque pero el albo desapareció y apareció tras ella con sus dedos en posición de reunir chakra pero lo que hiso después le saco una gota en la nuca incluso a las cabezas talladas de los hokages

-konoha hidden taijutsu sennin goroshi – dijo el rubio y le mando sus dedos por el ano a la chica inyectados con chakra raiton pero para asombro de todos esta gimio de placer y luego cuando supo lo que paso se desmayo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro una gran táctica utilizada por hinata la cual era muy útil el solo pudo rascarse la cabeza confundido – shinrei naruto es el ganador - dijo un poco enojado mizuki por que el mocoso demonio había ganado y iruka un poco sonrojado ponía u 9.5 a sayuki y un 10 a naruto un 0.5 mas por la gran técnica ( a mi me parece que alguie es un poco pervertido) luego todos estaban haciendo los tres jutsus (me saltare todo ya que será igual al anime solo que en este naruto pasa y mizuki roba el pergamino)

El albo corria con el pergamino en uno de sus brazos había logrado burlar a las patrullas cuando llegaba a unos 2 km fuera d ela aldea fue intercetado por el rubio que tenia su banda en la frente y un mechón cubriéndole el ojo derecho ( al igual que madara en su juventud)

-Chunnin mizuki hogane( no se bien el apellido asi que puse este) estas bajo arresto por traición a la aldea ríndete y no te are sufrir mucho – dijo el albo mientras empezó a desenvainar lentamente a yamato y muramasa que esta en su cadera derecha pulso en protesta por no ser elegido por su maestro y yamato pulso como en burla era todo un poco extraño – hahahahahahahaha un mocoso como tu eres un genin yo un chunnin no me venceras además no quieres saber por que todo mundo te odia naruto – pregunto mizuki y el rubio hablo – ya se – dijo el – es por que el yon- espera quee! – grito en shock el albo – dije que ya se asi que ahora por haber hablado de algo que sandaime-sama prohibió se te condena a muerte pero como tienes algo de información valiosa voy a aplastarte y luego sacarte la información para luego matarte lenta y dolorosamente jejejejeje – rio el mientras sus inquilinas sus dos espadas y biju se sintieron intimidadas e excitadas por el tono mortal pero atrayente

15 minutos de donde solo se sintieron los gritos de dolor de mizuki ahora el rubio había descubierto todo esa serpiente pedófila quería el rollo que su padre figura de abuelo y sus otros dos ancestros crearon y desarrollaron con los años con tanto esfuerzo que esta serpiente andrógina quiera quedárselo era un insulto pero ahora que sabia muchas cosas oh lo grande que iva a ser el luego con el rollo al hueco de su brazo y el semi muerto mizuki en el otro fue rumbo donde el hokage

Si si admito que fue malo dejarlo ahí pero creo que se me pegaron als costumbres de kurai-sempai que puedo decir es un poco gracioso hacerle eso a los fans ( cuando no te lo hacen) eh quien dijo eso ( yo tu inner todos tienen uno no pensabas que seria diferente o si) no pero espero que no seas un pesado o te hare sentir el dolor * el autor de alguna manera activa el rinnegan y mira maliciosamente a su inner mientras este se oculta tras un mueble* asi esta mejor ahora donde estaba mm ( en la parte de pq hisites esto) ah si gracias pues como decía si lo dejo ahí pq tengo que irme a bañar no es que me moleste y luego a dormir ya que mañana me levanto temprano y por suerte no es para estudiar me voy de parranda con mis amigos asi que me despido de la semana con este cap nos vemos gente ( oii yo también quiero despedirme) esta bien dios pareces niño de seis años ( pues hasta luego y comenten o les mando a pedo bear y orochimaru junto a gai gritando sobre la juvwhhfjfmbmb) * es tapado por la boca y retirado por el autor* vale no le hagan caso bien si quieren comenten y ya saben alguna sugerencia y David-sempai lo de fairy tail lo pensare pq de bleach ya puse algunos pero tal vez ponga otros

Bien hasta luego y feliz finde semana


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno hoy les traigo el nuevo cap y la verdad me siento trite pero da igual da igual no es como que voy a matar a alguien por perder un cap de aprox 3300 palabras ( se te noto el sarcasmo hasta por los codos) * inner recibe un sillazo en el rostro* bien como presenciaron no estoy de humor para chistes asi que me desquitare con los personajes que odie y gracias a meoiou que me ayudo a quitarme un poco de coraje créanme si vieran cuando estaba enojado mas que ahora hubieran huido sigh en fin oi inner no me vas a decir que te dolio eso ( T_T me dolio sabes ) no me importa tu te lo buscaste y para la próxima que te hagas listillo * ruidos de una motosierra* te voy a abrir como pavo de navidad ( como te lo hicieron en re5 ayer n_n) ahora si te descalabro los cachetes de marrana flaca

( no espera lo decía en broma ahhh tendo sabes que te quiero naaa ayudaaaa) * inner sale corriendo* jeje son tan fáciles de asustar ejem vale ahora que el tipo se fue por unos * tendo mira su reloj* 20 min hasta que se pierda por ahí y tenga que traerle pero saben *se acerca al ordenador* no lo are XD bien bromas fuera ya me voy mejorando poco a poco y empezaremos con esto y si algunos pensaron que naruto no es lo suficientemente sádico siento decirles pero mi otro yo y no es mi inner XD esta dormido asi que disculpen pq falte sadismo esperen tal vez se

despe-crash!- hijo de puta inner sabes que necesito mis 15 horas de sueño ven aquí voy a arrancarte el ojo para hacértelo tragar mientras lo ves con el otro – valee se despertó -_-U oi lado sádico trae tu culo perezoso hasta aquí vale vale ya voy sigh eres muy problemático que quieres * tendo sádico recibe un palazo en la cabeza* ouch hijo deputa duele pq no me dejas hacértelo a ti para que conozcas el dolor – cállate y no copies a pein-sama ahora si me ayudas con este cap para poder jugar dragón ball burst limit 2 y despejar mi mente – vale vale pero me debes un postre – sii si me molestas te doy uno de tapioca asi que cállate – o_O no serias capaz – si lo soy ahora cállate

-hablar-

"pensar"

(notas de autor o interrupciones de inner y tendo sádico)

El rubio se encontraba llevando a mizuki al hombro cuando apareció iruka jadeando por aire y vio al rubio – naruto rápido mizuki r-o-bo….- se quedo sin habla al ver al rubio tener a su antiguo compañero al hombro y el rollo de técnicas prohibidas entonces la realidad le golpeo como un coletazo de natsumi – naruto no es que no tenga en cuenta tus habilidades pero como le hiciste para derrotar a un chunin – pregunto el pelicastaño con duda y curiosidad y el rubio solo rio – comiendo frutas y verduras mientras hago ejercicio – dijo el rubio y iruka tuvo una vena pulsante en la fente - bakaaa- le grito mientras le golpeo en la cabeza – itaai itaai itaai itaaai – dijo el rubio de dolor y iruka suspiro

-realmente no se que hacer contigo porque para mi no pareces el novato del año – dijo el mientras naruto solo le miro perezosamente aun con un chichon en la cabeza – no me importa además sensei tu ya sabes que el arma mas mortífera de los ninjas es el engaño- dijo el rubio mientras iruka solo asintió sabiamente aunque claro estaba de que el rubio siempre tuvo que usar una mascarar de personalidad ya que con todo lo que había pasado quien no desarrollaría una máscara que oculte su personalidad pero dejando eso de lado dentro de dos semanas ya nombrarían a los equipos y eso le emocionaba ya que según el hokage habían varias promesas para la suigiente generación luego de que salieran de el bosque saltaban de tejado en tajado para lograr llegar a la torre hokage al rato la divisaron tranquilamente entraron por la puerta

donde estaban varios jounins y el kage todos miraron a iruka y naruto pero mas bien a naruto porque el traia el rollo y a un apaleado mizuki que parecía mas muerto que vivo el kage solo pudo tener un goton en la nuca " creo que el no conoce la palabra discreción " " la verdad no oji-san esa palabra no la tengo registrada en el diccionario" y el sandaime solo pudo tener los ojos abiertos pero soolo después de unos segundos suspiro " me estoy haciendo muy viejo para esto naruto-kun espero que te conviertas en kage rápido porque si no me volveré loco con el papeleo" pensó el sandaime mirando a la pila de papeles en su escritorio el cual parecía haberse multiplicado

" pero que rayos si hace rato solo faltaban diez hojas maldita sea hashirama-sensei y tobirama-sensei por convencerme de esto y maldito seas minato por haberte sacrificado y haber sido irresponsable" maldecía en su mente mientras levantaba el puño y lo mecia de adelante hacia atrás como lo haría un viejo cuando alguien juega en su jardín " ai canijo oji-san ya perdió las tuercas que le quedaban" pensó el rubio riéndose en su mente mientras sus espadas y youko se reian con el a coste del viejo hombre que sentía como si alguien se burlase de el naaa debía ser solo su imaginación si solo eso luego de relatar la misión

El rubio se retiraba a su hogar donde al abrir un isshin con grito de karateka de cuarta venia con una patada voladora solo para quedar empotrado en el piso producto de un puñetazo de el rubio solo camino perezosamente hacia su cuarto estaba por llegar hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de un isshin que sonreía victorioso – no devistes confiarte gaki – dijo el pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que recibiera una bota en toda la cara y le mande a volar como cohete y traspaso la ventana llegando al monte hokague

El rubio solo pudo suspirar mientras miraba a sus hermanas que se reian por el chichon que tenia y el les miro con un tic en el ojo – ni una palabra me voy a dormir – dijo el mientras subia las escaleras y se perdia por los pasillos de la casa

El rubio antes de irse recibió un mensaje de la invocación de sayuri en su cuarto el con curiosidad lo abrió " naruto –kun necesito que vengas a mi casa es urjente" y a su lado era una sayuri –chibi con carita de ojos tristes el suspiro y utilizando un shunshin apareció en la puerta de la casa de la ahora matriarca uchiha luego de la masacre ( al final fue cuando natsumi fue controlada por tobi que destruyo casi todo el barrio uchiha dejando a unos pocos )

El rubio luego de que fuera invitado ah la casa le dijo que sayuri le había invitado el tranquilamente a su cuarto donde fue recibido por una sayuri sonrojada le esperaba con un piyama improvisado que era de una camisa negra y pantaleta azul de encaje el con curiosidad y sonrojado le pregunto – sayuri-chan que pasa- dijo el solo para que ella se lance a el y le bese con dulzura el estuvo un poco en shock pero luego correspondió luego de estar casi una eternidad para ellos

El rubio y la azabache se miraban mientras su respiración se agitaba notoriamente. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros, mientras cerraban sus ojos y finalmente, ladeando un poco sus caras, se encontraron en un beso, el cual no fue puro e inocente entre dos personas que se amaban, sino que era un beso intenso, entre dos amantes que luchaban por devorarse. Las lenguas jugueteaban alegres en las bocas, mientras se abrazaban, Naruto de la torneada cintura de Sayuri y la Uchiha del firme cuello del Uzumaki. La Kunoichi se recostó en la arena, mientras el Shinobi seguía devorándola a besos mientras recorría su anatomía, posando sus manos primero en su firme trasero, apretando suavemente los trabajados glúteos de su compañera, arrancándole suaves gemidos que quedaban ahogados en aquél lujurioso beso. Finalmente se separaron de una forma un tanto súbita, tras lo que el rubio se despojó de la camisa que llevaba, dejando ver aquél trabajado abdomen que llamó totalmente la atención de Sayuri.  
- Naruto-kun…- Murmuró la Uchiha, maravillada con aquella visión  
- Sayuri-chan…- Replicó el rubio, totalmente cautivado por la expresión avergonzada de la chica.  
El Uzumaki despojó a su compañera de su camisa negra, con total cooperación de ella, quien levantando los brazos facilitó la labor, dejando ver un sostén de encaje color azul. Visiblemente ansioso, le quitó aquella prenda a la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó violentamente cuando sus pechos, no tan pequeños como ella los creía, quedaron al aire. Agachó la mirada, totalmente sumisa, cuando las manos de su compañero se posaron en aquellas partes de su feminidad.  
- Eres hermosa, Sayuri…- Comenzó a masajear esas firmes masas de carne, pellizcando los pezones con sus dedos medio e índice  
- N-Naruto…- Susurró la chica entre débiles gemidos, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo, totalmente abandonada a las sensaciones que la invadían.  
Habían dado el paso. Naruto acercó su rostro a los cálidos pezones de Sayuri y comenzó a saborearlos con delicadeza, sin dejar de masajear sus pechos con habilidad innata. La pelinegra se abrazó de la cabeza de su amado, mientras sonreía visiblemente ruborizada, llena de felicidad y ya entregada por completo a la lujuria. Gemía suavemente con cada lamida que recibía en sus pezones, un calor inexplicable se había apoderado del cuerpo del chico, sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar su entrepierna, pero ahora, cuando su cabeza estaba entre los pechos de Sayuri, ya no lo pudo soportar más. Desconcertando a la Uchiha, se separó de ella y se bajó los pantalones violentamente, dejando ver sus bóxer negros y el bulto que destacaba notoriamente. La chica estaba visiblemente desconcertada, ya que 'eso' estaba justo delante de su rostro.  
- Sayuri… Después de esto…- Naruto respiraba agitado -Serás… Mi mujer… ¿Estás realmente segura?-  
La respuesta de Sayuri no fue con palabras. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie también y de forma inmediata se bajó sus pantalones, revelando aquellas bragas de encaje azul, casi idénticas a su sostén. Se despojó de la única ropa que todavía conservaba, levantando las piernas con movimientos suaves, desnudándose para la persona que amaba. Naruto se había convertido en la única persona que la había visto desnuda, tanto del cuerpo, como del alma. El rubio correspondió de la misma manera, quitándose su ropa interior y dejando ver su erecto sexo. Inmediatamente la chica se sonrojo de forma intensa, Tomó 'eso' en sus dos manos con visible timidez, dándose cuenta de que no podía abarcarlo completamente en toda su extensión, Naruto gimió débilmente.  
- Te duele - Comenzó a masajear el pene de Naruto lentamente, provocándole un enorme placer -Yo te haré sentir mejor…-  
- Yo… Yo también…- Las manos de Naruto comenzaban a acercarse lentamente a la feminidad de la Uchiha -Te haré sentir bien…-  
Sayuri saboreó el tacto de su amado en su sexo, mordiéndose los labios para contener en lo posible sus suaves gemidos, cerrando los ojos y levantando la cara cuando los apéndices comenzaron a explorar su cálido interior, sin que ella cesara en su empeño a la masturbación que le estaba haciendo a su Naruto. Ambos se estaban masturbando, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, tanto el sube y baja de las manos, como el bombeo de los dedos. Inmediatamente volvieron a besarse con esa pasión desenfrenada, sin cesar en sus labores, dejando juguetear sus lenguas libremente, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en el sexo del otro. Con su pulgar, el rubio comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la ya entregada pelinegra, cuyo rostro ya estaba deformado por el placer, visiblemente ruborizada y con los ojos entreabiertos. Sus manos sintieron la firmeza del miembro del rubio, con cada palpitación. Ella fue quien rompió el momento, separándose del chico para mirarlo visiblemente apenada, con la mirada baja, pero una sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Ven, Hime-chan…- Naruto se sentó en la cama con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, dejando al aire, orientado hacia arriba, su erecto sexo  
- Naruto…-  
Sentado el rubio, sabía que sería una penetración profunda, pero se acercó con ansiedad, mientras que con los dedos, índice y medio de su mano derecha, dejó al descubierto su depilada **, la cual ya estaba lubricada con las atenciones de Naruto. Finalmente, el chico quedó entre sus piernas y lentamente fue descendiendo, mientras tomaba su pene para penetrar por fin a la chica. Sayuri se dejó caer, soltando un débil grito al sentir a su amado en su interior.  
- Sayuri…- Susurró el chico, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.  
- ¡Naruto…!- Gritó la chica, mirando desencajada al rubio.  
Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera. Los gritos y jadeos de la Uchiha aumentaban conforme el vaivén aumentaba de intensidad. La chica posó sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, quien la tomó de la cintura con sus manos para aumentar el frenético movimiento. La azabache gemía escandalosamente cada vez que el miembro de su chico entraba y salía de ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a desorbitarse con el extremo placer que se había apoderado de su ser. Nuevamente se aferró al cuello de su amado para devorarlo a besos, sin dejar de gemir. Cuando ya no podía respirar más se volvió a separar de él.  
- ¡Naruto…!- Gritaba totalmente fuera de sí Sayuri -¡Soy tuya…! ¡Tuya…! ¡Tuya…!-  
El vaivén continuó, sacándole grito tras grito a la Uchiha, cuya mirada ya estaba casi en blanco. Por otra parte, para el rubio esa sensación del cálido interior de su chica alrededor de su miembro, también lo hacía gritar de éxtasis. Los gemidos de Sayuri aumentaban de intensidad, mientras sus ojos terminaban por cerrarse y lanzaba un gran grito. Por otra parte, Naruto también gritaba más y más fuerte, bramando como un animal cuando aquella sensación de calor lo invadió…  
- ¡Naruto…!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pelinegra al cielo  
- ¡Sayuri…!- El chico apretó los dientes con visible esfuerzo.  
La semilla del rubio finalmente invadió de golpe el interior de la azabache, quien simplemente se desplomó sobre el rubio al llegar al hasta entonces, desconocido orgasmo. El Shinobi tenía la mirada entreabierta, la respiración agitada y había quedado recostado en la arena, mientras que la Kunoichi había quedado con la mirada en blanco, recargada en el firme pecho de su chico respirando débilmente. Sus ojos se cerraron después de unos instantes, con la boca entreabierta, mientras Naruto la abrazó protectoramente de la cadera. El semen comenzó a derramarse lentamente de la feminidad de la Uchiha, recorriendo el pene del rubio en forma de algunos pequeños hilillos blancos que estaban acompañados tenues señales de sangre.

Vale el cap tal vez este un poco incoherente es que no tengo tiempo pq en dos meses no estare publicando lo siento por mis fans T_T no me maten ( poniendo sus manos al frente a modo de oración ) ya enserio espero que estos meses pasen volando y si llego a encontrar algún tiempo publicare aunque lo dudo bien se despide naruto tendo rikudo


	6. Chapter 6

Yoooooooooooooooooooooo im back motherfuckers XDDDDDDDDDDDD es broma es broma es que me siento feliz salve 7 materias pero debo recursar 6 da igual da igual almenos los salve XDDD bueno espero que les guste este cap pq se viene lo bueno :D eso y que les traigo un tráiler de un nuevo fic que voy a crear obvio que lo publicare unas horas después de terminar este cap es mi tercer cross con high school dxd en este naruto es heredero de hashirama y madara sus padres son iguales osea minato y kushina pero minato tiene sangre senju y kushina tendrá sangre uchiha y uzumaki este naruto será diferente al del canon pq el nacera unos 5 años antes de el ataque de el kyubi su hermana menor tendrá a kurama sus padres moriran y como estrés el despertara el MS y luego el será responsable de la masacre uchiha pero dejara vivo a los inocentes su novia izumi(fem itachi) no le aborrezera pero se sentirá preocupada por el ya que el cargara con una gran carga (al igual que itachi) el mentira peleara con sus antiguos amigos en si vivirá lo que vivio itachi en la serie para luego morir frente a narumi su hermana menor con una sonrisa luego ser revivido en la cuarta guerra ninja luego de eso el ira por kabuto y tendrá una pelea contra el pero llegara izumi y le ayudara al final el deshace el edo tensei pero al igual que madara usa el rinnegan y se auto mantiene para ayudar en la guerra al final termina derrotando junto a los demás a jubito y ahí es donde termina llendo para el mundo de dxd y bueno eso es una pequeña introducción a el nuevo fic si quieren mas tendrán que leerlo se llamara deviru doragon ni muy sofisticado ni muy exagerado XD bien ahora a por el cap de shinrei como decía se pondrá de lujo y espero que les guste pq si no jejejeje los are soñar con sus mayores temores …. Es broma XD

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor o interrupción de ya sabeis quien)

El rubio sentía un peso extra en su pecho abriendo suavemente los ojos vio que no estaba en su habitación al estar medio dormido todavía no identifico donde se encontraba hasta que descubrió donde estaba era el cuarto de su sayu-chan el miro abajo y la azabache estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el pecho de el rubio el luego le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cama sin despertarle le dejo una carta explicando porque tenia que salir pero que la veria en la reunión para selección de equipos luego de recoger su ropa sintió sus kunais hirashin y se teletrasporto hacia ellos quedando ahora en su cuarto donde entro a bañarse mientras el agua tocaba su gran cabellera dorada dejando que se pegue mas a su cuerpo el suspiro

y semi sonrio el había tenido una union mas fuerte con sayuki ahora lo que le ponía un poco nervioso era la ley de restauraccion de clan ya que el era el ultimo varón que quedaba de el senju y uchiha ( que ironico -_-) el tendría que tener muchas esposas eso lo ponía nervioso ya que las mujeres daban mucho miedo mas si estaban en su periodo

el lo sabia por que su madre cuando estaba embarazada de Karin golpeo a su padre con potencia que pondría a tsunade en vergüenza solo por que ella le pregunto si se veía gorda a lo que isshin respondió que se veía hermosa y ella le golpeo por que le dijo que se veía hermosa de gorda a lo que le valio una enorme gota en la nuca a todos los hombres que se alejaron de la familia kurozaki luego de que terminara de secarse la gran cabellera que tenia el se puso su ropas que consistían con una camisa negra con la cresta uchiha y senju en la espalda y unos pantalones negro anbu junto a unas botas negras y vendas en los tobillos ya abajo saludo a su familia

aunque isshin mas bien le recibió con un grito de guerra y un puño en alto solo para ser empotrado al piso por culpa de unas ramas que aparecieron misteriosamente - Naru chan no se usa mokuton en la mesa ya deves de saberlo – dijo masaki mientras el rubio solo suspiro – hai kaa-san – dijo el tranquilamente – y tu isshin-kun no deberías gritar en horas de el desayuno – dijo con una dulce sonrisa la castaña mientras isshin se oculto tras la silla por que bueno era debido a el aura negruzca que rodeaba a masaki lo cual era la causa de que el hombre que era idéntico en fuerzas a los sannins este temblando en sus botas

Time skip academia

El rubio ahora estaba jugando shouji con shikamaru que tenia aunque cueste creerlo una cara de concentración muy poco o mas bien nunca vista en su rostro la razón de por que el perezoso de cabellera de color negro estaba asi pues el rubio frente a el que le gustaba llamar rubio problemático le estaba haciendo la vida imposible en el shouji el hacia una buena táctica el rubio una mejor y asi sucesivamente el estaba siendo superado mientras sus amigos miraban la batalla de lógica frente a ellos hasta que llego iruka con las listas

-bien empezare ahora veamos oh aquí bien equipo 1- dijo iruka ( me salteare todos hasta que lleguemos a lo importante) – equipo 7 sera sayuki uchiha – dijo el peli castaño mientras la belleza de cabellera negra alzo la vista – sakura haruno – y la uchiha golpeo su cabeza en el escritorio – y ichi kurozaki – dijo iruka y la pelinaranja también golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio el rubio solo tuvo una gota gigante en la nuca – equipo 8 shino abúrame – dijo mientras el de lentes asintió – hinata hyuga- y la ojiperla solo asintió tímidamente – y kiba inuzuka – dijo el mientras el chico con el perro en la cabeza choco puños con sino

- el equipo nueve esta circulando desde el año pasado equipo 10 ino yamanaka – dijo el mientras ino asintió – choji akimichi – dijo mientras el chico de el caln akimichi asintió mientras comia unas papas – y shikamaru nara – termino mientras el vago de cabellos negros solo golpeo su cabeza en el escritorio después de murmurar un problemático – bien ahora el ultimo equipo el 11 que por primera vez sera conformado por cuatro membros ya que nos faltan estudiantes naruto shinrei – dijo mientras el rubio solo asintió en silencio – yumi uzuki – dijo el mientras la castaña asintió y miro a el rubio que le sonrio serenamente – rei miyamoto y saeko busujima- dijo al final mientras la castaña rojiza y la pelivioleta asintieron

Luego pasaron las dos horas y entraron los jounins

Primero fue una mujer de cabello plateado corto hasta los omoplatos que tenia un mechon largo ocultando su ojo izquierdo su esbelta figura de copa D y piernas largas cintura breve y anchas caderas la hacían una hermosa mujer mas aun con su bello rostro y su ojo negro que tenia una gran pereza – equipo 7 nos vemos en el techo- ( juas juas sip fem kakashi soy malo juas juas)

Luego una mujer de cabellos negros con ojos rojos con un cuerpo igual a la mujer de cabellos plateados usaba un traje de vendas miro hasta posarse en el grupo 8 – equipo 8 nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 8 – dijo ella para luego desaparecer en el shunshin - los equipo se fueron cons sus respectivos senseis

Luego un hombre que fumaba un cigarro y barba de candado hablo – vale equipo 10 con migo – dijo el pelinegro para salir con los antes nombrado tras el al final quedo el equipo 11 tomoe era su sensei que miraba al grupo compuesto por tres chicas y el rubio – bien mis lindos genins vamos a el campo de entrenamiento 11 los espero ahí dentro de treinta minutos y no lleguen tarde porque los are sentir algo peor que sus pesadillas – dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa y luego salió en un shunsin

Luego el rubio miro a las chicas y sonrio – vale vamos caminando asi nos conoceremos un poco mas les parece – pregunto el suavemente y ellas asintieron siguiendo a el rubio ya que el solo sabia donde quedaba el campo de entrenamiento 11 la razón ai era donde entrenaba con tomoe

-bien empezare yo mi nombre ya lo sabeis es naruto shinrei me gusta mi familia mis amigos el ramen y zorros odio la gente que degrada a los demás arrogantes violadores y sexistas mis hobbies mmm podría decirse que entrenar y crear nuevas técnicas meditar y bromas jejeje aunque hace mucho que no lo hago pero aun asi son muy buenas bien quien quiere seguir – pregunto el mientras yumi levanto la mano con una sonrisa

- hola soy yumi uzuki pues me gusta pasar con mi hermana mayor yugao-nee-sama mis amigos, espadas y entrenar el arte de la espada no me gustan la gente que descrimina a alguien por algún defecto a los arrogantes pedófilos y violadores también odio a los pervertidos mi hoby es convertirme en una de las mejores kunoichis y espadachines que a existido en el mundo ninja- dijo la castaña mientras las chicas asintieron luego fue el turno de saeko – hola soy saeko busujima mis gustos son pasar con mis amigos actualmente vivo con rei y su hermana mayor ya que mis padres murieron en una misión las espadas y el arte de la espada odio lo mismo que yumi-san y también quiero ser una gran espadachín mis hobbies es entrenar el arte de las espadas aprender a usar distintas espadas y tomar el te – dijo la ojiazul tranquilamente mientras rei solo miro un poco triste a saeko cuando dijo lo de la muerte de sus padres pero luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza – bien soy rei miyamoto pues mis gustos son pasar con mis amigos y mi nee-sama asi como con saeko-chan me gusta entrenar en battoujutsu y ser muy buena como hiruzen –sama odio lo mismo que yumi-chan y saeko-chan mi sueño es lograr tener una familia y ser una kunoichi respetable- termino la castaña rojiza mientras llegaban a el campo de entrenamiento numero 11

Luego llegaron y vieron a tomoe sentada con las piernas colgando ya que estaba arriba de una rama ella las movia de atrás hacia delante se encotraba excitada ( y no en ese sentido!) ya que se enfrentaría a el rubio era fácil ellos tenían que vencerla en combate " tendre que ocultar mi técnica para mas adelante o debo demostrarle a tomoe-sama todo mi poder mm creo que lo segundo" pensó el rubio ya en el campo tomoe les explico las reglas a los recién graduados mientras se ponían en posiciones de combate el rubio les había dicho que iria primero y que comenzarían con el plan el se lanzo a toda velocidad y en un movimiento fluido yamato y muramasa en sus respectivos lugares

yamato en la mano derecha y muramasa en la mano izquierda el se lanzo hacia delante contra tomoe que había cambiado su sonrisa a una de sadismo mientras se lamio los labio y saco su propia katana (imaginen a tsuki akai de tres hermanos :D) las espadas chocaron creando varias chispas producto de la friccion entre las espadas que buscaban superar a la otra – ara ara uhuhuh naruto-kun te ves tan apetecible cuando estas serio .- dijo sensualmente tomoe mientras se lamio los labios y el rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa el luego hiso un movimiento y sus espadas salieron volando hacia arriba y el hizo unas señas de manos para poner sus manos a los costados de su cabeza ( al igual que tenshin han si no saben quien es déjenme decirles NO TUVIERON INFANCIA XD naa encerio es de dragón ball )

raiton taiyo ken – dijo el rubio mientras dejo segada a tomoe que no se esperaba eso – hyaaaaaaa! –grito ella mientras hacia movimientos comicos con su espada – no veo no veo no veo bueno no importa – dijo ella luego y las chicas se calleron de espaldas comicamente y el rubio solo recupero sus espadas y las enfundo luego de que ellas se recuperaran rodearon a tomoe yumi y saeko sacaron sus respectivas armas y apuntaron a el cuello y el corazón rei saco su baston bo y se mantuvo preparada por cualquier cosa y el rubio activo el sharingan por si acaso – ríndase sensei no puede superarnos somos un equipo y trabajamos juntos le aremos caer pasamos todos o al menos caeremos intentándolo!- grito con convincion el rubio y tomoe sonrio cuando recupero la visión – ara ara uhuhu mis lindos genins progresan muy rápido esta bien desde hoy somos el equipo 11 nos vemos dentro de 5 dias buena suerte – dijo la mujer de cabellos plateados azules para que las chicas se fueran el rubio estaba por irse cuando tomoe le abrazo por la espalda repegandole su gran pecho –ara ara uhuhuhu tu no vas a ningún lado naruto-kun me has dejado muy excitada debes hacerte cargo – dijo ella sensualmente mientras lamia su cuello y el rubio tuvo un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-t-tomoe-sensei no podemos hacer esto – dijo el mientras la mujer frente a el solo sonreía y desaparecían en un shunshin para aparecer en la habitación de la mujer mas especifico en su cama donde ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mientras ahora le quito la playera dejando su musculoso pecho –ara ara uhuhu tenias esto muy bien guardado umm Naru-koi – dijo ella mientras se habrio la chaqueta jounin y la dejo en algún lugar y se quito la camiza negra para dejar ver su amplio pecho apenas sostenido por un sosten de encaje purpura ahora ella besaba el pecho de el rubio mientras el rubio pensaba " no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada bien tomoe-chan querías a un semental pues ahora lo tienes " haciendo la pose de manos de el kage bunshin creo uno que apareció tras tomoe y la agarro suavemente de la cintura –eep- solto un sonido que enn opinión de el rubio quedaba muy hermoso el luego desabrocho su sosten dejando ver sus pezones sonrosados los cuales duros como rocas clamaban por atención el los beso con suavidad mientras su clon besaba a la mujer que gemia por las caricias de los dos rubios besando el pezón izquierdo mientras amasaba los pechos de la albina mujer el rubio luego se paro mientras su clon hacia lo mismo tomoe miro con curiosidad y molestia

ya que perdió la fuente de su excitación el rubio y el clon se quitaron los pantalones quedando en bóxers y ella sonrio captando el mensaje ella se quito los pantalones quedando en bragas de encajes de color violeta luego los rubios y la albina se quitaron su ultima prenda quedando como vineron al mundo el rubio original calmadamente abrazo a tomoe y la beso mientras su clon se ponía tras ella y amasaba sus pechos luego el rubio bajo besando los pezones para terminar el recorrido en su entrada que estaba muy humeda y dejando una aroma atrallente era coronado por un poco de cabellos de colores blanquecinos el sonrio – voy a hacerte gemir mi nombre tomoe –chan -dijo el para luego colocar suaves besos alrededor de los labios y lamer con suavidad mientras la mujer gimio de gozo al parecer el estaba haciéndolo bien luego de seguir lamiendo y chupando llego al duro botón de tomoe el lo lamio y succiono para terminar con una lijera mordedura que hiso que ella suelte un gran gemido que el clon amortiguo con un candente beso

para luego gritar –ME VENGOOOOOO – grito ella mientras se corria y el rubio bebió con hamre las mieles de la bella mujer luego ella respiraba pesadamente para dejar sentados a los rubios y agarro los miembros de estos y empezó a masturbarles suavemente hasta que engullo uno y empezó a chuparlo como si fuera un lolipop paso de uno al otro hasta que el rubio advirtió que se venia y ella saco la lengua a fuera y les masturbo hasta que con un gemido final soltaron su carga en el rostro de la mujer que ella lamio al final el clon se esfumo y ella lamio el resto de semen que falto luego empujo a el albo sobre su espalda y se sento sobre el su hombría rozandose con su entrada y ella gimio suavemente cuando su pene empezó a entrar luego se dejo caer y para su asombro llego hasta su utero – ahhh si Naru-koi me siento tan llena ahh vamos házmelo ahh neceisto mucho esto desde que te convertiste en un joven apuesto mis sentidos sexuales no dejaban de pedirme que me entregue a ti – dijo ella mientras el rubio entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y velocidad se movia de arriba hacia abajo dentro fuera dentro fuera ella sentía que estaba por venirse y el rubio también estaba en sus ultimas siguió unas estocadas mas hasta que el gimio – tomoe-chan me vengo – dijo el mientras ella solo gimio y se acerco a el y le beso mientras batallaban con sus lenguas una estocada mas entro en su utero y se vino dentro de ella y ella termino el beso y solto un gran gemido mirando a el techo con algo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa orgazmica adornaba su rostro junto a un gran sonrojo luego ella callo a un lado de el rubio con los ojos casi cerrados el sonrio y la arropo mientras ella se abrazaba a el y el solo la atrajo mas hacia el " bueno creo que acabo de descubrir que la mujer que yo creía una hermana mayor sentía algo por mi soy un baka jejej" penso el para luego caer en los brazos de morfeo

bien espero que os guste ahora mismo trabajo en el otro fi casi que espero que estén atentos por el nos vemos dentro de poco tiempo charito

atte tendo rikudo

ps dante zero CABRON MIRA QUE DECIRLE A MI INNER ESO YA VERAS TE VOY A DAR DE OSTIAS SI TE ENCUENTRO CLARO ESTA XDDDDD por cierto gracias por tu apoyo men pq el me jodio todos los santos días -_- pero eso sirvió de algo publique esto y espero que veas el fic que estoy por crear y jane-nee-sama gracias por tu apoyo también y tus alagos ejejejej me da mucha pena que a ustedes les guste mi arte mierda me siento como deidara el arte es una explosión katsu XD bien los veo luego


End file.
